1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting component, in particular, to a light emitting component comprising an integrated light emitting diode and a semiconductor field effect transistor, and a light emitting device using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages and possess characteristics of long lifetime, power saving, low contamination, compact and lightweight form factor, low fragility, high switching speed, and high reliability at normal temperatures, therefore light emitting diodes serve as light emitting components used in more and more light emitting devices in different applications such as backlight unit, flashlight, or street light for example.
However, the light emitting efficiency of the light emitting diode may be reduced by the influence of temperature. At high temperatures, a higher current passes through the light emitting diode and produces more heat under the same voltage. Such a vicious cycle not only wastes electricity but also shortens the lifetime of the light emitting diode. And therefore, ordinary light emitting devices incorporating light emitting diodes have to spend additional costs on radiating.